Reunion
by DnAPnK
Summary: Naurto has amnesia after falling off a cliff. He likes his new life as a farmer, but after going back to Konoha, he hate his life. Sasuke meets him again and spices up his life. Naruto discovers that Sasuke was actually his nightmare...SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**We Separate**

After Naruto's splash landing in the river from the cliff he fell off from, his unconscious body was carried by the flow of the river. Naruto's body floated down and suddenly his body was rescued by an old man. The old man carried Naruto to his carriage. Naruto was scratched here and there all over his body. The old man took Naruto to his house and rested Naruto on a bed.

Three days has passed, Naruto finally woke up and the old man helped him up. Naruto looked at the old man and stared at him, the old man waved his hand in front of Naruto. Naruto spoke out, "Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?"

"You're at my house, dear boy," responded the old man, "I'm just an old farmer who rescued you from the side of a flowing river. How did you get there?"

"I don't know," said Naruto putting his hand on his head, "I just remember I was doing something very important, but I don't recall what exactly…My head hurts!"

"It's okay," said the old farmer, "Do you know –at the very least- your name?"

"I don't really remember…Naru…maybe…," answered Naruto looking at the old farmer, "What's your name? Are you related to me?"

"No, my name is Sanji," said the old man known as Sanji, "I guess you can call me grandfather if you want."

"Grandfather Sanji," said Naruto, "Where are your children," randomly and haphazardly changed the topic.

"I have none," answered Sanji, "You can be my grandchild if you want."

"I guess…What is my name again?" asked Naruto looking at Sanji like a lost sheep.

"Naru," said Sanji, "I think you were hurt pretty badly before I found you…"

"I'm Naru…and who are you?" asked Naruto looking at Sanji awkwardly.

"I'm Sanji, you're Naru," said Sanji repeating it a few times for Naruto, "I guess you can stay with me while you're still like this…Poor boy," putting his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto looked at Sanji and stared.

By the very next day, Naruto was able to get out of bed. Naruto helped Sanji carry a few hay stacks for the horses and the donkeys. Naruto was good help to Sanji. Sanji fed the pigs, while Naruto watered the crops. They worked very well together and Naruto was getting better at remembering his name. This went on for a year, Naruto was living a very peaceful life, a life without violence and death, a life with peace and happiness, but this happy and peaceful life was ruined when Sakura and Lee coincidentally saw Naruto at a market with Sanji. Sakura stopped Naruto and said to him, "Naruto! I've finally found you!" and hugged him.

Naruto was really confused, he got out of Sakura's tight grip and said, "Miss…Have you mistaken me as someone else. I don't know you."

"Impossible!" said Lee, "It isn't hard to recognize the messy blonde hair and these fake whiskers on your face, Naruto. You're definitely Naruto."

"I'm really sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else," responded Naruto with a smile, "I'm Naru and I'm just a normal farmer."

"Don't you recognize us?" asked Sakura and Lee together shocked and amazed.

"I haven't even met you…How can I recognize or know you?" says Naruto laughing at what he said, "I need to go, but it was nice talking to you strangers."

"We're not strangers, I'm Sakura!" said Sakura, "I'm your partner on Team 7!"

"Team 7…What are you talking about!?" asked Naruto, "I think you've mistaken me as someone else, but I can't talk to you now," and left with Sanji's carriage when he heard not too far away from him, "Naru! Come on!"

Sakura and Lee looked at each other and Lee asked Sakura, "Did you see what I saw and did you hear what I heard? Am I dreaming?" Sakura kicked Lee's leg and looked at him. Lee cried out, "That hurt!"

"You're not dreaming then," responded Sakura, "It seems Naruto…totally forgot himself…"

"Do you think he's affected by that battle with Sasuke?" questioned Lee, "Or is it something that happened afterwards…?"

"I don't know," replied Sakura looking at Naruto, whose miles away from them.

Naruto met up with his grandfather and Sanji asked him, "Who were you talking to Naru?"

"Strangers, who think I'm their lost friend," responded Naruto emptying their carriage of vegetables.

"I see," answered Sanji, "Do you remember them?"

"No, I don't…My head hurts, grandpa," said Naruto after thinking so much. Sanji stopped what he's doing and helped Naruto to sit down. Sanji suggested to Naruto, "Let's just go home now. We can sell the crops tomorrow."

"No, no, my head isn't hurting anymore, we can continue," says Naruto rejecting Sanji's suggestion.

"You sure Naru," questions Sanji, "You look pale."

"I'm fine, grandpa," answered Naruto, "We should sell these crops as fast as possible…I don't like this place, I get goose bumps being here."

"Why?" inquired Sanji, "We've never been here."

"Where are we…by the way?" asked Naruto looking around the market place.

"We're in Konaha," said Sanji as a response. Naruto repeated Konaha and there was a tear drop from his eye. Sanji noticed and asked Naruto, "Naru, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," answered Naruto while he wept for no reason, "I think I remembered something, but I don't remember what…Somehow I can't stop crying…Grandpa…May we leave and go back to the farm?"

"Sure," responded Sanji, "Come, let's go home." Sanji and Naruto pushed their carriage of crops and heads out of Konaha back to their farm. Sakura said sadly, "I think the real Naruto likes the life Naru is living…," watching Naruto and Sanji leave.

"I agree…only if Naruto never met Sasuke…Everything would have never happened," said Lee.

"I pray Naruto to never remember anything and be a normal person like he wants to be," muttered Sakura, "I think Naruto gave up being Hokage after this headband left his body," taking out Naruto's old headband.

"I hope he forgets totally and be happy," said Lee with a soft sigh. Sakura gave Lee a pat on the back and Lee was himself again. Lee invited Sakura to a bowl of Ramen and they walked away.

When Sakura and Lee walked away to eat Ramen, a person in a black cloak said quietly, "So that's the story…I get the blame now…"


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe I actually wrote this myself...What drug was I on when I wrote this...Well anyways, enjoy reading the second to last chapter to the story. **YAOI WARNING!!! **You were forewarned. -- _

**We Meet**

Naruto and Sanji were on their way back to the farm, but when they were walking, they were attacked by an ambush. Naruto and Sanji were trapped in the center, while the ambush slowly closed in on them. Sanji cried out, "What do you want!? We have no money, but you can take the crops in the carriage! Please leave us alone!"

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed a man with eye patch on his left eye, "What if we want your granddaughter too?" walking up to the frightened Naruto and caressing his face.

"He's a boy, he isn't my granddaughter," said Sanji, "He has no use for you…"

"Well, he's quite a cute boy…What do you say guys?" said the eye patched man. The other people cried, "Yeah!"

"I shall take him too," added the man with the eye patch.

"Please don't take my grandson away," begged Sanji holding tight to Naruto.

"You have no choice, old fool," said the eye patched man, "Men! Take this pretty boy with us and show this old fool what happens when he doesn't do what's been told."

"Yes boss!" cried the men of the ambush. Two men from the ambush seized Naruto, Naruto wouldn't let go of Sanji. Sanji was beaten until he couldn't hold on any longer. Naruto screamed and yelled, "No! Stop! Stop beating my grandfather!" Naruto was brought to the eye patched man. Naruto begged the eye patched man, "Please tell them to stop! Please!" while he wept and shredded countless tear drops.

"What would you do for me if I _do_ tell them to stop?" asked the man with an eye patch.

"I'll…I'll do whatever you say," said Naruto forcefully with tears dropping at the corner of his eyes.

"Well then, kiss me, my pretty loot," ordered the eye patched man. Naruto had no choice, but to kiss him. After Naruto finished kissing the eye patched man, the eye patched man licked his lips and said, "Beat the old man harder! Haven't you eaten! Use some energy!"

"Why! You!" said Naruto, "Tell them to stop! They're going to kill my grandfather! I did what you said…"

"It isn't good enough," said the eye patched man, "The worse it gets…the harder your old man would be beaten."

"What do you want me to do?" asked the helpless Naruto.

"Strip," replied the eye patched man. Naruto looked at him, but said nothing and stared.

"I want you to strip, pretty boy," elaborated the man with an eye patch, "Would you like me to do it for you? That would be quite exciting."

Naruto stood in front of him like a corpse, looking pale and speechless. The eye patched man took Naruto's as a 'yes' and he tore Naruto's cloths. Naruto's neck and chest were revealed in front of the eye patched man. He looked at the body Naruto had and said to him, "You're beautiful…"

"I agree," answered a voice behind the eye patched man, "That's why, he belongs to me," and the eye patched man was stabbed by a ninja star. The eye patched man fell down and died staring at Naruto. The person, who killed the eye patched man, was Sasuke under a cloak. Sasuke took off his hood and looked at Naruto, Naruto saw Sasuke and he immediately fainted. Sasuke caught Naruto and looked at the Naruto he caught in his arms. The Naruto he use to know became less violate, quiet, and most of all weak.

"I've won, Naruto. I'm a lot stronger than you are," whispered Sasuke touching Naruto's face. They were near a flowing river. Sasuke looked out to the river with Naruto unconsciously lying on his lap.

Hours passed, Naruto finally woke up, and he sat up and looked at the flowing river. Naruto smiled and stared at the beautiful view. It took Naruto a minute to remember his grandfather, Sanji, was beaten. He ran to his grandfather's body, but Sanji was dead. Naruto started to cry and he cried, "No! Grandpa! Wake up! Please!" and he laid his head on Sanji's dead body.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help," said Sasuke over Naruto. Naruto spoke, "I thank you for helping us, but who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke. Do you remember?" questioned Sasuke, "Don't you at least remember me, Naruto?"

"I am not Naruto! You're the third person who called me that! After being called that name I was attacked by an ambush and my grandfather died! I hate that name!" declared Naruto from his sadness and anger, "I'm just a farmer! Why must the unlucky things have to happen to me! Why me?!" Naruto was being very dramatic, while he held Sanji's body. Sasuke stayed quiet and Naruto shreds countless tears while holding his grandfather near his body. Naruto muttered to Sanji's body, "I'm sorry, grandpa. Ever since you found me…All I brought to you is trouble. I'm sorry…You won't be alone for long…I'll be joining you very soon…"

"You can't just die!" exclaimed Sasuke, "Your grandfather would never want you to do that."

"Why didn't you leave? Would you like some of my bad luck?" questioned Naruto carrying his grandfather's body and walked pass Sasuke. Sasuke watched Naruto walked pass him. Naruto told Sasuke, "I don't live far from here. You can come and have a seat if you want…" and continued walking. Sasuke followed Naruto to the little farm Sanji once owned. Naruto pushed open the door, and Sasuke followed into Naruto's house. Naruto laid Sanji on a chair and went to put on a shirt. Sasuke looked around the small house Naruto lived in, after he left him. The house was very plain, but there was one thing that caught Sasuke's attention.

At the far corner of the small compacted house, was a drawing, an unfinished drawing. The drawing made Sasuke think, _'I never knew Naruto can draw…Does that idiot ever know what a pencil is?'_ and he heard Naruto behind him, "What are you looking at?" when he came out of his room. Sasuke stepped away from the drawing. Naruto chuckled and joined Sasuke, he said to Sasuke, "You might think I'm strange, but this isn't an artistic display…I don't even think I ca draw, but this is a reminder…in a way." Sasuke smirked and questioned, "A reminder for what?"

"I don't know really," said Naruto as an answer, "Maybe to stimulate my memory or something in that nature…I guess."

"Why does this person have one eye?" asked Sasuke knowing what Naruto is trying to remember.

"You see…I think I met this someone somewhere…I always see him…or her…in my dreams," responded Naruto. Sasuke thought _'When have I become a girl? Last time I checked I was still a man.'_ Naruto continued speaking, "The dreams are very scary…The person brings me nightmares, but I think this someone is the cause of my memory loss…"

"You've lost memory? How exactly?" inquired Sasuke, "Who do you suspect this person is?"

"I don't know, but I think he was very important to me before…," replied Naruto looking at the drawing. Naruto's face looked very sad. He walked to a wooden chair and sat down. Sasuke decides to join him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked him, "Do you have someone important to you?"

Sasuke was put on the spot, he hesitated for a while and he answered, "I use to, but I don't think they're important anymore."

"You're cold, Sasuke," repeated Naruto, "I feel bad for them…Would you like something to eat?"

"You cook?" responded Sasuke while thinking, _'The idiot even knows how to cook!'_

"Of course, I'm a farmer that can't afford for a servant, I have to be the servant," answered Naruto.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke remembering Naruto hates the name 'Naruto'.

"Naru," answered Naruto heading to the kitchen, "I'll make something for you after I finish burying my grandfather."

"Where will you bring him? I can help," answered Sasuke pitying Naruto. Naruto gave Sasuke a sad smile and took Sanji's body off the chair and walked out. Sasuke stayed where he was, and decided to sit down on Naruto's chair.

Hours passed and Naruto came back. He was all full of dirt and mud. It was pouring rain outside, Naruto was dirty and wet. Naruto looked at Sasuke and muttered, "Sasuke…I…," and he fell to the floor unconscious. Sasuke went to help him, but he noticed Naruto's wrist was bleeding and he looks pale and weak. Sasuke stopped the blood from bleeding and cleaned Naruto. Naruto was put to bed, covered in many blankets, but his body was still icy cold. Sasuke had no choice but to strip Naruto and himself to warm up Naruto. Sasuke thought to himself, _'I've never seen you like this…You're definitely not the Naruto I know…How did you become like this scary,'_ going in the blanket. Sasuke slept next to Naruto and held Naruto's naked body. While Naruto was as cold and solid as ice, Sasuke was very warm. Sasuke held Naruto close to him, but he felt cold and he can't do anything but sleep and concentrate on producing warmth for Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto slept until midnight, where Naruto was moving once again. Naruto was tossing and turning like he was in a nightmare. Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto lets out a scream, "Ah! No!" and sat up breathing heavily and full of fear. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto, Naruto's face was pale, and sweaty. He breathed heavily from fear and he stared back at Sasuke. Sasuke asked, "How are you feeling? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"The same one…Why am I naked...Why are you in my bed…naked?" asked Naruto shocked and blushed from embarrassment and shame.

"Can you first explain why your wrist was cut?" asked Sasuke sitting up beside Naruto.

"I cut myself," responded Naruto holding his bandaged wrist.

"On purpose?" questions Sasuke with a tinge of anger. Naruto nodded his head, Sasuke was very angry, he bursts out, "Why did you do that?!"

"I'm alone," said Naruto shredding tears, "I am all by myself."

"Please don't say that," said Sasuke hugging Naruto and he felt a bit guilty. Naruto was once again in Sasuke's arms, he felt very warm and he kissed Sasuke's lips with a very passionate kiss. Sasuke was very shocked, but he enjoyed this passionate kiss from Naruto. Sasuke thought in his head, _'He's good at this…He became better.'_ Sasuke felt the warmth of Naruto's tongue in his mouth and Naruto's cold body is close contact with his.

Suddenly Sasuke get a passionate stimulation from their kissing and desired to continue even further, but Naruto stopped. Naruto apologized, "I'm so sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me…I couldn't control myself."

"What?!" asked Sasuke not understanding. Naruto would not look at Sasuke in the eyes and Sasuke asks, "What are you losing control over?"

"I don't know…," responded Naruto moving away from Sasuke slightly.

"You do know, don't deny it," repeated Sasuke holding Naruto's stomach. Naruto grasped from a very good feeling and turned bright red. Sasuke moved Naruto closer to his body. Naruto kept feeling good, Sasuke asked him once again, "Tell me, what are you losing control over?"

"You and your familiar, but unfamiliar face…especially the eyes and lips…They're very beautiful. I like it," said Naruto, "I'm so sorry."

"Is that all you like about me?" asked Sasuke caressing Naruto's sides. Naruto gasped and his face was a lot redder than before. Naruto moaned softly and said, "I like Sasuke…"

"Would you like to continue?" questions Sasuke, "You like it don't you."

"I…I feel dizzy," replied Naruto, "Sasuke…," while Sasuke had his hand around Naruto's chest. Naruto was really red, and he began to breathe heavily. Sasuke was licking Naruto's neck and touching him everywhere with affection. Naruto twitched when Sasuke was licking the side of his ear. Naruto giggled, "Stop! It tickles!"

"Do you think I care?" responded Sasuke touching Naruto while he witnessed Naruto's cute side.

"Ah! Stop!" cried Naruto from embarrassment, "Don't touch me there! Ah! Stop…stroking!" and he started to pant like a thirsty being. Sasuke was harassing Naruto sexually. Naruto's cries and moans got him excited.

Naruto gave out a cry, "Ah!" and his head was hanging over Sasuke's shoulder while he panted heavily. Sasuke kissed Naruto's Adam's apple. Naruto laid back his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was licking his hand, Naruto turned red and said, "Don't lick that! It's dirty!"

"It isn't," responded Sasuke licking his hand, "Why don't you try licking it for me."

"You idiot!" exclaimed Naruto all embarrassed while looking at Sasuke's hand.

"Will you lick it?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and he started licking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked and said, "You're really obedient, Naru," while patting Naruto's head. Naruto licked Sasuke's hand clean, and he blushed. Sasuke kissed Naruto while his licked hand was stretching Naruto's bottom with his fingers. Naruto held on to Sasuke while Sasuke was stretching him. Naruto was panting once again, but this time he was panting by Sasuke's ear. Sasuke closed his eyes and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really strange, please stop…It hurts," said Naruto by Sasuke's ear while he moaned softly in Sasuke's ear.

"I got to prepare you right," said Sasuke inserting another finger.

"Ah!" cried Naruto, "It hurts! I feel very strange."

"You're feeling good, aren't you?" questioned Sasuke kissing Naruto's neck.

"I don't feel good," said Naruto, "I feel really hot, Sasuke…"

"Can I come in?" asked Sasuke by Naruto's ear, "I'll take you to heaven."

"I'm starting to feel good…Please be gentle," said Naruto holding Sasuke's neck.

"I will. Let me lie you down," said Sasuke kissing Naruto's forehead. Sasuke laid Naruto in front of him. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss and he said to Naruto, "I'm going to come in," while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke made his move, he entered Naruto. Naruto yelled, "Ah!" loudly with pain and pleasure.

"I'm only halfway. Does it hurt?" inquired Sasuke with Naruto clinging on his neck.

"No…I…I feel…feel good," said Naruto with difficulty from his pleasure and pain. Sasuke continued moving. Naruto shouted, "Ah!" again. Naruto's face was sweaty and red. Sasuke asked Naruto, "Are you okay? Should I pull out?"

"I'm fine," answered Naruto while he panted, "Please be gentle. I'm really fragile."

"Of course," agreed Sasuke, "Have you done this before?"

"No…this is my first time," answered Naruto, "How are you feeling?" looking at Sasuke with an erotic face. Sasuke lost control over his libido and he moved in Naruto very fast.

While Sasuke was moving really fast inside Naruto, Naruto shouted and yelled, "Ah!" back and forth. Naruto was suffocating pain and receiving pleasure. Naruto could not differentiate between the pain and the pleasure he is receiving from Sasuke. Naruto's body and his mind went out of control. Naruto yelled, "More! It feels so good! Ah! Sasuke!"

"You're so daring, Naruto. Do you know you might hurt a lot tomorrow?" asked Sasuke moving a lot faster, "Your inside is so good and warm."

"Ah! Sasuke…I love you!" said Naruto from lots of pleasure mixed with pain. Sasuke's movement in Naruto was really fast, but Sasuke said, "I'm going to…"

"Ah...Ah!" shouted Naruto from painful pleasure, "It's hot! Ah!" Naruto and Sasuke ejaculated together and Sasuke was exhausted. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto. Naruto hugged Sasuke and said, "Are you tired?"

"I feel exhausted. I drained my energy for this…," answered Sasuke in a tired tone, "I love you, Naru."

"It feels good," replied Naruto, "I want to sleep…I'm exhausted." Naruto and Sasuke immediately fell asleep from their exhaustion.

Sasuke woke up the next morning on Naruto's bed. Sasuke was alone on Naruto's bed. Naruto was not in his bedroom. Sasuke puts on his pants and walked out of Naruto's room. Naruto was at the far corner of his small house. He was adding things to his unfinished picture of Sasuke. Naruto was very concentrated in his drawing that he forgot to wear some clothing. Sasuke looked at the back of Naruto's naked body, and he thought, _'Last night…Did I really have sex with Naruto? It looked like a dream, but it felt so real…his inside wrapping around my genital…God…I'm feeling very excited from thinking about it.'_

Suddenly Naruto's voice said, "No! This doesn't work!" in an angry tone. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, good morning Sasuke," said Naruto knowing it was Sasuke hugging him. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss before he answered, "Good morning Naru. Do you feel painful back here?" putting his hand on Naruto's behind. Naruto gasped and he blushed, and he answered, "I feel less pain now, but it still hurts."

"Where?" question Sasuke moving his hand from his behind to his thigh. Naruto moaned softly and his face was red. Sasuke's mouth was near Naruto's ear, when Sasuke spoke, "Where does it hurt?" Naruto twitched and he responded, "My hips…my back…mostly my inside and my leg…they hurt."

"Let's take a bath together," said Sasuke hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto simply nodded his head and leads Sasuke to the bathroom of his small house. Sasuke took off his pants when Naruto was closing the doors to the bathroom. Naruto's bathroom was similar to a small hot spring. Naruto offered Sasuke, "Would you like me to scrub your back?"

"Sure," said Sasuke with a smirk, "You can scrub my back under one condition.

"What's that?" asked Naruto turning red.

"If I can scrub yours after and you need to come in the hot spring with me," declared Sasuke with an evil smirk. Naruto agreed. Sasuke sat down on a little stool, and Naruto began to scrub Sasuke's back with wet water and soap. Naruto was washing Sasuke's back very delicately like a mother washing her baby. Sasuke enjoyed the pleasure and he thought, _'He has such delicate hands…Why didn't you show me this side of you before?'_

"Is something bothering you?" asked Naruto pouring a bucket of water over Sasuke to wash off the soap from Sasuke's body.

"No. Now's my turn," said Sasuke taking the towel Naruto was using to scrub his back. Naruto was embarrassed, but he was obedient. Naruto turned his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke began scrubbing Naruto's back. Naruto was very embarrassed. He lowered his head and stared at the floor. Sasuke noticed Naruto being very embarrassed, he began scrubbing Naruto with affection. Naruto gasped from shock. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms while he scrubbed Naruto's front.

The towel was rubbing against his nipple and Sasuke's hand was rubbing Naruto with soap. Naruto said to Sasuke from surprise, "Wasn't last night enough?"

"You're like a magnet drawing out my perverted and sadistic self," responded Sasuke licking the back of Naruto's ear. Naruto turned red. Sasuke was on his move to go beyond back scrubbing. Naruto knew what was coming. Sasuke is going for another round with Naruto. Naruto tries to resist, but he was too weak and addicted to Sasuke's touches. When Sasuke wanted to go on, suddenly he heard a voice outside the bathroom.

"Sasuke-san, Orichimaru-sama would like you to join him for tea," said a voice behind the bathroom door.

"Tell him I'll be there later," answered Sasuke caressing Naruto's chest with affection. Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's hand and said to him by his ear, "You should go now."

"When exactly is later, Sasuke-san?" asked the voice rudely.

"I'll be there in an hour," replied Sasuke, "Tell Orichimaru he ruined my mood."

"Yes Sasuke-san," said the voice and the voice was no longer there. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was caught by that smile. He held Naruto closer to him and he kissed Naruto. Naruto was blushing, Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed, but he continued. Sasuke thought in his head, _'He knows how to impress me all the time. We had the best sex, and he's such a good kisser. He knows how to use his tongue in such a passionate kiss.'_

Naruto stopped and said to Sasuke, "You know…I need to feed the animals…"

"Do you think I care?" questioned Sasuke licking Naruto's neck. Naruto twitched and stared at Sasuke with a sad look. Sasuke did not have a nice feeling about the look on Naruto's face. He asked, "What's wrong? If you didn't like it, I'll stop."

"It's not that," responded Naruto walking to the side of the hot spring. Sasuke followed and he carried Naruto into the hot spring. Naruto was shocked, but he was happy. Sasuke asked Naruto once again, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shreds a tear from his eyes and answered Sasuke, "I don't know why I'm crying, but hearing that name…you leaving…hurts me," starting to cry, "I'm so sorry for acting like a child, but both my head and heart hurts," hugging Sasuke tightly.

"I'm not leaving you for long," responded Sasuke, "I will come back."

Naruto wanted to say something, but he laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke made Naruto sit on his lap. Naruto was quiet, and he laid his head closer to Sasuke's Adam's apple sideways. Sasuke sighed and he said, "That Orichimaru…He totally ruined my mood. Are you feeling any better?"

"My head still hurt, but I do feel better," answered Naruto moving his head closer to Sasuke's Adam's apple.

"Your hair is tickling me," said Sasuke with a smile, "I better go."

"Alright," said Naruto kissing Sasuke's neck as a kiss good-bye. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the forehead and he held Naruto's face and promised, "I will come back as fast as I can. I promise."

"Should I wait for you?" asked Naruto with bits of confidence in Sasuke's words.

"Please do, I would appreciate that," said Sasuke, "Have a great day while I'm gone. Don't cheat on me while I'm away."

"You too," said Naruto with a sweet smile. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheeks and stepped out of the hot spring.

Before leaving, Sasuke said to Naruto, "I'll be going. Be careful while I'm gone."

"Okay," answered back Naruto from the kitchen all dressed. Sasuke left Naruto alone. Naruto went to feed the animals, and he watered the crops. Naruto felt very tired from his night spent with Sasuke and his emotional and mental breakdown he had that morning. He decides to lay down on the grasslands of his farm to rest. Naruto lies down on the grassland, and he immediately fell asleep. The weather was very nice and it was sunny. Naruto had a pleasant time sleeping on the grassland, but not until he started sweating, tossing and turning from his nightmare. Naruto woke up and he yelled, "Ah!" and breathed heavily. Naruto washed his face and he walks to his unfinished picture and stared at it. He picked up a pencil and added a few details to the picture.

When Naruto finished his picture, he looked at it and exclaimed, "My God!" and drops his pencil.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry to tell you this...but this is the last chapter to the story 'REUNION'...I know I'll be cursed from never continuing the story...but I have to end it eventually, right? So, since it's almost christmas and the hoildays, I wish everyone a Merry Chrismas and a Happy Holiday! Enjoy reading the last chapter of 'REUNION'. **YAOI WARNING! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, LEAVE! IF YOU ENJOY IT, READ!

* * *

**_

**We Reunite**

Sasuke came back to Naruto's house. He found Naruto sitting at the dinner table. Sasuke went up to him and said, "I'm back, Naru."

"Welcome back," said Naruto looking at Sasuke unsurprisingly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke with a bad feeling until he saw Naruto's picture. Sasuke was shocked and was in awe. Naruto's finished picture was him. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto was silent. Sasuke sat down beside Naruto. Naruto puts his head against Sasuke's chest and asked, "Why are you my nightmare?"

"What is your nightmare?" asked Sasuke with his arms around Naruto.

"I saw you with a scary being…waiting for you. You and I were fighting…You pushed me away…I fell…and I woke up feeling scared," said Naruto getting quieter and quieter and he hides his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Is that so?" said Sasuke holding Naruto close to him. Naruto did not answer Sasuke, but he hid his face on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke and Naruto dropped silent, and they heard thunder clashing and pouring rain. Naruto broke the short silence and said, "I remember meeting you in rain…I guess the rain and I cannot be separated when bad things happen…"

"Don't say that," said Sasuke, "Everything's just a coincidence. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Says who?" answered Naruto pushing Sasuke away from him, "I met you…yesterday. I only know one thing about you and that's your name! I know nothing about you, but your name and you say you love me. I trust your every word, but destiny play games on me. I have to find out that you're my nightmare…the nightmare that scares me to death. Why must it be you?"

"I agree that destiny does play games on people, but everything I did, from my words to my actions, I meant it," said Sasuke, "I do love you."

"I trust you, but why are you my nightmare?" questioned Naruto standing in front of Sasuke, "What have you done to me?"

"You have amnesia because of me," said Sasuke, "I pushed you off a cliff and left you." Naruto was shocked from hearing those words from Sasuke, and he fell unconsciously on the hard floor. Sasuke went to see if Naruto was alright. Sasuke carried Naruto to his bedroom. Sasuke sighed and thought, _'I know this day would come soon, but I never thought this soon…Naruto…'_

Naruto was out for hours, and Sasuke held his hand by his face. Naruto woke up and looked at Sasuke. He took his hand away from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke said to Naruto, "Naru, I can't change things that happened. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need you to apologize. Is my name Naruto?" said Naruto.

"Yes, it is," answered Sasuke, "Do you remember everything?"

"No, and I don't want to," said Naruto, "After one year of peace and quiet…I meet this pink hair girl name Sakura and my misery started. The name Naruto is my misery. So, are you…Nightmare."

"I didn't plan for this to happen," exclaimed Sasuke getting a bit frustrated.

"Neither did I," declared Naruto, "I like my peaceful life…I hate you…"

Sasuke gasped and he told Naruto, "I said I'm sorry. Do you have to hate me?"

"Sorry can't change the harm you've done," answered Naruto, "I…can't…I can't believe I actually am falling for you…Why did you save me from that eye patched man…I could've been a toy for him…and everything won't come to this…," beginning to cry.

"Listen to me," said Sasuke angrily, "I left you behind and pushed you off a cliff was because I needed and strived for power. Do you know how painful I was without you? I wanted to come back and see you, but I never planned on having using you as a toy…You're mine," holding Naruto in front of him.

"Since when?" asked Naruto trying to free himself from Sasuke's grip.

"Since the moment you kissed me yesterday," said Sasuke kissing Naruto. Naruto's voice was muffled and he said, "Nnn….," and he was trying to free himself from the deadly kiss and Sasuke's grip. Sasuke couldn't care less for Naruto's struggle of getting free. He kept kissing Naruto until he gave in and became weak. Naruto couldn't resist and he was too weak to fight back. Naruto had difficulty standing on his own. Sasuke brought Naruto by his bed, and he said to him, "You can't stand a chance in hating me…You love me."

"Shut up," answered Naruto turning away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and he said to him, "Tell me, honestly, do you love me?"

"I love you…as much as I hate you," said Naruto looking away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Look in my eyes and tell me, do you love me?" said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's face firmly and directing it in front of his.

"I…I…love you," said Naruto crying from the corner of his eyes, "Does that make you satisfied?"

"Does it satisfy you if I am satisfied by only a bit?" questioned Sasuke giving Naruto a look, "You love me like I love you."

"Is it the same type of love, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "Do you love me the same was I do? What am I to you? Am I an abandoned object that you've put aside and wanting to play with it again…Is that what I am?"  
"You are not an object. I love you for who you are," said Sasuke hugging Naruto.

"Is that so?" questioned Naruto, "Tell me the one thing you like about me."

"Your caring eyes," said Sasuke, "I feel so calm looking at your eyes. They're so caring and beautiful."

"I see," answered Naruto in a calm tone, "If you find me so caring then why did you push me off a cliff?"

"I strived for power…I need the power to avenge for my family…," claimed Sasuke holding Naruto's head closer to his neck, "I'm really sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me."

"There is no way I can forgive you, but if you really do love me, I want you to do something for me," said Naruto by Sasuke's ear.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke anxiously.

"To tell you the truth, I never forgot about you Sasuke…I remembered everything at the moment I saw and watched you kill those bandits," said Naruto.

"What?" exclaimed Sasuke, "You remembered me…So you've been lying to me all this time?"

"Listen to me, if you do love me, then I want you to do something for me," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds and answered, "You might not want to do this, but if you love me you might," taking a pause for a few seconds, "I want you to leave."

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke, "You want me to leave you to prove I love you?"

"Yes, and if we ever meet again, I believe you love me," said Naruto looking at Sasuke with his caring eyes.

"You want me to find you?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I want to let destiny lead you to me," said Naruto with a very nice smile, "There is no time limit and I will be waiting for you."

"I don't want to lose you another time…," began Sasuke before Naruto kissed him. Naruto said to Sasuke, "My favor I asked for you to do begin…now," and he disappeared in Sasuke's arms.

"I will find you!" declared Sasuke, "No matter how long it takes!"

Day after day, month after month, and year after year, Sasuke was being carried by destiny to encounter Naruto again. This went on for five years, until one day, Sasuke was in a little village where fishermen would cheer for their catch, and everyone in this town is cheerful. Sasuke thought in his head, _'These cheerful people remind me of Naruto.'_

He came up to a bar, and he decides to go in and have some sake. He entered the bar, a manager came up to him and asked, "How many are you, sir?"

"I'm alone," said Sasuke looking around the bar. He noticed the bar he entered was actually a house full of prostitutes serving men beer. The manager brought Sasuke to a room, and asked Sasuke. "Would you like any girls to serve you?"

Sasuke looked around the bar and something caught his eye. A girl with blonde yellow hair caught his attention. Sasuke said to the manager, "I want that girl to serve me," pointing at the blonde yellow haired girl.

"Oh," said the manager, "I'm afraid she can't."

"Why?" asked Sasuke looking at the back of the blonde yellow haired girl.

"She only serves men that she wants to serve," said the manager.

"Can you ask if she wants to serve me?" asked Sasuke as a favor to the manager.

"I'll try," said the manager and excused himself and went across the hall.

Sasuke waited patiently while he stared at the girl's back. He turned his head away for a few seconds turned back, the girl was gone. He was a bit disappointed. The door to Sasuke's room slid open, and the girl he wanted brought him his sake.

The girl was very pretty. She had a beautiful pair of light blue eyes. Sasuke watched the girl pour sake in a cup for Sasuke and thought, _'I got to be imaging things…This is like a female Naruto…'_ Sasuke held the girl's hand and the girl stopped. Sasuke said to the beautiful girl and said, "Can you come closer to me?"

The girl moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the pretty girl, and he asked, "What's your name? Is it Naru by any chance?"

"My name is Runa," answered the pretty girl known as Runa.

"Nice to meet you," said Sasuke letting Runa's hand free.

"Please to meet you too," answered Runa, "Should I get your sake?"

"Please do and thank you," responded Sasuke, "How long have you been here?"

"A while…I was here three years ago," spoke Runa retrieving Sasuke's sake. Runa returned to Sasuke with his sake. Runa gave Sasuke his sake and Sasuke drank from it and sighed.

"Why are you sighing, sir?" questioned Runa pouring sake in Sasuke's cup.

"I'm Sasuke," said Sasuke with grief, "It's been five years…Five years since I last saw him."

"Saw who?" asked Runa with curiosity.

"Someone I really love," responded Sasuke, "I haven't seen him for five years. I wonder what's he's doing now?"

"Not having fun I guess…," said Runa sounding like she knows how it feels.

"How would you know?" questioned Sasuke looking at Runa.

"I know how painful it is to not see someone you really love," answered Runa with a sad look, "It is a lot more painful for people like us."

"I see," said Sasuke, "Would you like to join me with sake?" offering Runa his cup of sake.

"No thank you. I am only allowed to serve sake," said Runa with a sweet smile.

"Oh…alright then," said Sasuke drinking his sake with a sad face.

"I also provide physical service," said Runa, "If you know what I mean," loosening her bow from her hair.

"That type of service…You're a prostitute too…Aren't you?" said Sasuke drinking from his cup of sake.

"I have no choice, but I've never done it with anyone besides my lover," said Runa.

"I see…you're lover is so lucky," said Sasuke before Runa kissed him while holding Sasuke's cup of sake. Sasuke kissed the speedy girl and thought, _'This female Naruto is driving me crazy…Too similar to Naruto…'_ He said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I think you're cute," said Runa smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at Runa and he try to take his cup back from Runa. Runa kept the cup away from Sasuke's reach and Sasuke was intimidated. Sasuke took Runa's hand and grabbed it towards his body. Runa spilled the cup of sake on both Sasuke and her body. They were both wet. Runa laughed while Sasuke grinned.

"I'm so sorry for wetting your clothes," said Runa putting down the empty cup.

"It's okay, I got you wet too," said Sasuke taking off his top.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Runa leaving Sasuke in the room for a little while.

While Runa was gone, Sasuke was in the room all by himself. Sasuke was drinking his sake, and looking around the room. Suddenly he noticed something on the floor. He picked up the little trinket and looked at it. Sasuke said to himself, "Isn't this a carving of the Sharingan? How does Runa have something like this?"

Runa came back with a change of clothing and a bucket of water and a towel. Runa saw Sasuke holding her trinket and she gulped. Sasuke turned towards her and asked, "Have you met someone with this carving?"

"Well…I can't really tell you," muttered Runa.

"Why?" questioned Sasuke, "Is there a something secretive about this?"

"I promised not to tell anybody," said Runa trying to take the trinket back.

"Tell me or I'll not give this back to you," affirmed Sasuke.

"That's mean," said Runa with a look of despair.

"Please tell me," begged Sasuke, "This might be his…"

"I got that from someone," said Runa, "He told me not to lose it or to let a man named Sasuke to find it."

"Who gave this to you?" asked Sasuke, "Was his name Naruto?"

"Yes…Naruto said if you find this, you'll be able to find him…," stated Runa evasively.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Sasuke, "I am looking for him for the last five years," holding on to Runa's arm.

"I know," said Runa, "But I can't tell you where Naruto is."

"Why must he do this? I've suffocated enough of loneliness. Please tell me where Naruto is," begged Sasuke with a depressed look.

"He's here," said Runa loosening her belt to her clothing.

"What? Where?" asked Sasuke.

"Guess," answered Runa appearing in front of Sasuke naked.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke, "Naruto got to be here somewhere/"

"I provide service, and Naruto is somewhere in here," responded Runa licking Sasuke's neck and ear.

"Can you stop!' said Sasuke pushing Runa away and he noticed something. Runa's face had three little marks that looked like whiskers. Sasuke helped Runa to stand up. Runa pushed Sasuke away from her and she said, "You're always like this. I hate you."

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke hugging Runa, "You moron, do you know how lonely I was without you?"

"Lonely enough," said Runa's voice cracking up into Naruto's voice. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke naked. Sasuke was very happy to hug Naruto's naked body once again. Naruto licked Sasuke's chin, Sasuke kissed Naruto's glittering lips. Naruto unfastened Sasuke's belt and takes off Sasuke's top. Sasuke said to Naruto, "Are you that excited to see me? We haven't done it for five years…"

"Aren't you lonely?" questioned Naruto, "You just finish saying how much you miss me, and now when I'm in front of you doing what you always want me to do…You are hesitating," feeling disappointed, "What you said were lies."

"No!" said Sasuke, "I'm just worried if I might break you…I haven't touched you for five years."

"How did you think I lived my five years of always thinking of what you've done to me before we left each other?" asked Naruto blushing, "You don't need to worry about breaking me. What you need to worry about is how to satisfy my emptiness and your loneliness."

"I agree," answered Sasuke giving Naruto a passionate kiss, "But can we do it here? I really can't wait."

"Of course, the boss here always charges people for using the prostitutes. That's why we have doors here and I locked us in," responded Naruto feeling excited from Sasuke's kiss, "Can you kiss me again?"

"Don't need to ask," said Sasuke licking Naruto's lips. Naruto turned really red and he was unable to stand.

Naruto said, "Ah…I can't…stand…Hurry Sasuke…I feel…like…like I'm going to explode in any minute," with a very erotic voice.

"As you wish," said Sasuke while he hugged Naruto. Naruto kept his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke took off every piece of jewelry on Naruto and he touched Naruto's back. Naruto moaned softly by his ear, and Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Your skin is like the same thing as five years ago," said Sasuke brushing Naruto's hair.

"You got tanned," replied Naruto putting his body close to Sasuke's body.

"Want to know why?" questioned Sasuke looking at Naruto. Naruto puts his head against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke said by his ear, "I missed you so much…I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

"I know you won't. Come," said Naruto leading Sasuke to a futon in another part of the room slowly. Naruto laid down on the futon, Sasuke rested on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and he said softly in his ear, "Hurry…Can't wait…," feeling overwhelmed with passion.

"I can't just come right in, I got to stretch it first," said Sasuke inserting a finger into Naruto.

"Ah!" went Naruto hugging tightly to Sasuke.

"See?" said Sasuke, "It got tight over the years."

"It hurts!" exclaimed Naruto holding Sasuke tightly.

"Its tight," said Sasuke, "Really tight…You're closing up on me…This isn't good at all, Naruto."

"Mnn…Ow…," said Naruto enduring the pain. Sasuke took out his finger and he licked away Naruto's tears, Naruto begged, "Please don't stop…I really want it…Please Sasuke…," in Sasuke's arms.

"It gotten so tight over the years…I've got to lubricate you well…Or else I'll break you if I don't," said Sasuke to Naruto's plea, "I want to do it too, but I can't take the pain to hurt you."

"Hurry…I really can't take it," begged Naruto. Sasuke took his bottle of sake and he said to Naruto, "This might be cold. Hope you can handle it."

"I'm pretty…sure I can…Just hurry…," begged Naruto, "I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Here goes," said Sasuke with a sigh, Sasuke inserted one finger in Naruto. Naruto lets out a small scream. Sasuke inserted another finger in Naruto while he poured a bit of sake between his fingers. Naruto endured the bits of pain and said to Sasuke in an erotic voice, "Its cold…," while he breathed heavily.

"I think you're enjoying this," said Sasuke moving his fingers.

"Ah!" shouted Naruto, "Don't…Stop…Ah!" with an erotic voice and perverted face, begging Sasuke to stop. Sasuke smirked and continued, and he said, "How can I stop when your body says something totally different. You like this. Your breathing rhythm changed."

"You're cruel," said Naruto panting lightly, "Hurry…I'm almost about to…Ah!"

"You're fast," said Sasuke licking Naruto's belly button, "I missed your voice when you're desperate for something."

"You're as mean as ever," said Naruto blushing. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand and he said, "But I missed you the most."

"Me too," said Naruto kissing Sasuke's chin. Sasuke smiled and he entered Naruto. Naruto yelled, "Ah!"

"You feel so good, Naruto," said Sasuke when he entered Naruto, "So…tight." Sasuke moved and Naruto would yell, "Ah!" and make other moans and grunts.

"Try to keep it down, Naruto. People can hear you," said Sasuke putting two of his fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke continued moving. As the speed accelerated, Naruto couldn't control himself, but bite Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke made a face to indicate some pain. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a regretful face. Naruto reaches out to hold Sasuke's face and Sasuke takes out his fingers. Naruto tries to kiss Sasuke, but he couldn't move well. Sasuke held Naruto to help him sit up to hug him. Naruto would make very erotic moans in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke would kiss Naruto, and Naruto would tighten up. Sasuke gasped and he told Naruto, "Don't tighten up like that…I'll break you if you keep tightening up…"

"Can't help…help…it…I…feel…way too…good…Ah!" responded Naruto before he ejaculated and lost conscious. Sasuke did the same, but he panted heavily while he laid on Naruto.

Naruto fell unconscious for about two hours, and he woke up finding Sasuke on top of him and still inside him. Naruto stared at the sleeping Sasuke and he thought, _'How often do you see Sasuke sleeping like a baby? He's so handsome…,'_ and he kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke opened his eyes at the moment Naruto lifted his lips from Sasuke. Naruto was shocked, and he said, "You woke up, Sasuke."

"That was a cute thing you've just done," said Sasuke staring at Naruto's face. Naruto blushed and he tries to hide his face with his hands. Sasuke grabs his hands and he said to Naruto, "Look at what you've done with that cute face of yours…"

"You're getting hard and big…You're going to kill me with pleasure…Sasuke," said Naruto closing his eyes with a perverted sigh.

"We do have five years to catch up to," answered Sasuke kissing Naruto. Naruto enjoyed his pleasurable kiss. When Sasuke lets Naruto breathe, he said, "Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke," said Naruto catching his breath. Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto's body. Naruto hugs him back and he said to him, "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't ever leave me. You are too precious to me to ever lose you. You have to promise and swear, please Naruto," said Sasuke hugging Naruto.

"Promise," said Naruto and he sealed his promise with a kiss in Sasuke's lips.

"I love you so much. I could've died without you…I need you so much…You are never allowed to leave me again," said Sasuke holding Naruto's left hand.

"I know," answered Naruto wrapping his right arm around Sasuke's neck, "You've finally captured the stray fox," kissing his ear.

"I have indeed," said Sasuke kissing Naruto passionately, "And I marked it to be mine forever."

* * *

_So, how was it? Did you like the ending? Wasn't it cute? _

_Well THANK YOU to all the reviewers and their reviews! The CONSTRUCTIVE AND CRITICAL reviews and reviewers, thanks for the review and I will take the things you've said to note. I appreciated the reviews from everyone!!! THANKS A MILLION!!!!_

_If you enjoyed reading this story, I think you're going to enjoy my next fic. Be sure to be expecting a fanfic written by me -DnAPnK- called 'The real meaning of life'_

_Thanks for the support! Happy Hoildays!_

_DnAPnK_


End file.
